


Run away with me

by louiedoessomewriting



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based after Disc Saga Finale, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Enderman/Dreamon Hybrid Dream, Enderman/Dreamon Hybrid Ranboo, Gen, Hybrid!Tommyinnit, Hybrid!Tubbo, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), rogue au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiedoessomewriting/pseuds/louiedoessomewriting
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo decide to leave their old lives behind to start a new life in a far away land after the end of the disc wars and finding out about Jack and Nikis plans. Ranboo is left behind to deal with Dreams wrath, as he tries to find his missing pawns. The other members of the DreamSMP and neighboring nations settle into a confused chaos, and set out on a mission to find the two young boys, or attempt to repair the hole they left behind...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that I'm trying to keep this semi-close to cannon, but there are some small character AUs that are tied into this story such as dadschlatt, hybrid characters (see tags), and improvised relationships to better fit a coherent timeline. I will try to make things as clear as possible, so please enjoy my impulse thought because I just want the boys to have a happy ending.

The sun was setting along the jagged horizon, its golden rays lighting up a beaten and battered nation, now long gone and only know to history and its founders. L'manburg sat a smouldering crater, smoke still gently rising from the scorched bedrock as it held the heat from the extreme explosion. Many remember it like it was yesterday. The second doomsday.

Explosions rained from the sky, three-headed demons set loose on the nation and its inhabitants. It was hell on earth.

At least that's how Tubbo and Tommy remembered it. 

The pair sat on the old bench, the disc 'cat' playing gently in the background as they watched the sun set in front of them. They knew the scene all too well. They were here at the birth of the nation, and now they were sitting at its grave. They both had taken brunt of its hardships as well. They fought wars no normal man could ever survive... yet they did. They both had loved and lost everything. Well... Almost everything. They had each other. Even after the hell, and torment that the world had put them through, they were still together. 

Tubbo still couldn't believe that he was still alive, especially with him and Tommy nearly meeting their end at the hands of Dream... The Discs, the memories that came with them had nearly cost them their life. 

They both knew it was worth it. The Discs were all they had. Tubbo wouldn't ever forget the look of pure joy on Tommys face as he held the Disc after what seemed like eons... and Tommy would give the world to see Tubbo so content, just to hear an old song. The former president was now sat alongside Tommy, his head bopping gently to the beat as the disc finally closed out of its song. Tommy smiled at his friend before turning back to face the golden rays of light, practically turning his blonde hair into fire. He closed his eyes towards the warm rays of light, taking it all in before they died off, and would be replaced by the cold rays of the moon.

Tubbo did the same, tucking his knees to his chest on the bench, and resting his chin gently on his kneecaps and he focused on the swaying leaves. His eyes wandered to his best friends scars along their arms briefly, recalling each fight they had fought together, both ones that they had won and lost. There were some scars he couldn't recall, and some he knew were from his brutal exile, which Tubbo quickly pushed to the back of his mind. Turning back to the view, he felt his own scars along his skin. Burns, gashes, scrapes. He could remember it all, he could recall each and every second where he was forced to grow up a little too fast... Tubbo lingered on that thought for a second. He lingered and held onto the idea where he had lost his childhood to those he thought he trusted, and those who he hated with a burning passion. It caused the teen to release a heavy sigh, his ocean blue eyes dimming in the dying sunlight.

As if on queue, Tommy had opened his eyes, and turned his head slightly towards Tubbo. He could only imagine the memories he was reliving... 

"...Tubbo?"

The brunette lifted his head briefly, snapped from his thoughts to face his friend. "Yeah Tommy? Whats up?"

The blonde had stood still for a second, the words sitting in his mouth before releasing a sigh. "It just looked like you were... thinkin' too much."

Tubbo sighed and nodded, turning away from Tommy. "...Yeah. Just... Thinkin' about, well, everything."

"Everything?"

Tubbo let his legs drop from the bench, his arms falling to his side. "Yeah. Everything." He paused. "All that we sacrificed, and lost to get here. And the people who died... and well... you know."

Tommy, let a look of worry wash over his face, scooting closer to Tubbo. "C'mon Tub, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I get that it's... ya know, sad and all... but it's in the past. We can't change that man. Dreams in prison, we got the discs back, we won. We don't have to worry about it."

Tubbo let out an exasperated sigh, letting his shoulders droop. "I know, I know but it's just- Well, were still kids Tommy. We aren't even done growing. I just wish that sometimes... I wish we had at least a little bit of a childhood... ya know?" He rambled, turning to Tommy with a sadness darkening his blue eyes. Tommy couldn't help but feel the same as they held each others gaze for a moment. He wanted his childhood back too. They both knew that they grew up too fast, and now that everything was said and done. They had nothing left but years of adulthood, if they were to ever make it to 18.

It sparked something in Tommys heart. A burning feeling of rage, swelled in his chest. Why was he the one that had to sacrifice everything? Hell, Tubbo had sacrificed everything too. Why was the fate of the world placed on two teens shoulders? Because he had some attachment to discs? Because he made mistakes? Because he was human? It was bullshit. At least to him it was. Why was some smiling bastard the one to take away their lives, and make them fight for every crumb of happiness they came across? He knew he wasn't alone in these thoughts earlier. Everyone knew that Dream was the problem. He just wanted chaos. Something to entertain him, like some psycho god. It made Tommy shake with anger. It felt like he was about to burst before he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder, looking over to find a concerned Tubbo. The look had forced a sigh out of Tommy, letting his anger dissipate into thin air.

Tubbo didn't need him to say what was troubling him, he knew. He shared every though with Tommy, they were practically kin, brothers. They had plenty reason to be angry, there was no doubt in that. Tubbo let his mind wander away from his friend for a moment however, thinking of his new home, or at least what he thought would be his new home. Snowchester sat waiting in what was now cold moonlight, as the sun had finally made its way behind the horizon, warm light turned to cool mist. He thought of what he thought was his friend, Jack, and how he had betrayed him so soon after the loss of his old nation. He thought of the near death experience Tommy almost had, and how he knew deep down, that after that, Snowchester would never be home to him.

Something snapped inside of Tubbo at that thought. The thought that Snowchester would never be a safe place for him. Why couldn't he just have somewhere to be safe? Somewhere to relax, and call home. All Tubbo wanted was a home. Somewhere where he knew that him and his friends- no, his family would be safe and sound. Warm tears streamed down his face as his body shook, his green shirt now becoming damp from tears as his sleeves absorbed them. It took no time for Tommy to notice either, and he soon moved closer to his friend, pulling him into a hug.

"Tubbo? Tubbo are you good? Why are you crying? Answer me Tubs..." Tommy pleaded, his hands firmly on his friends shoulders. Tubbo had refused to answer, lost in his own wave of emotions and thoughts despite Tommys shakes to his shoulders.

The silence was thick as Tommy sat and stared at him, Tubbos tears slowly coming to a stop as the moonlight now shone down on them in a silver screen. "Tubs...?"

"I- I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry Tommy." Tubbo said, voice now hoarse from sobs.

"Hey, hey big guy, it's alright! Don't apologize, just- relax, okay?" Tommy consoled, feeling a sting at the corners of his own eyes that he tried to force away. 

"I'm- I'm all good Tommy... I just- I don't know where I'm gonna go..." Tubbo said, wiping away the last of his tears. "I can;t go back to Snowchester... Not after what Jack tried to pull. I just- I don't have anywhere to go..." Tubbo nearly shrunk in on himself at that moment, wanting to disappear, and just become invisible. "I just want to go home Tommy..."

"Tubbo..." Tommy said quietly, feeling tears run down his face. His heart sank as his friend sat in silence. He knew the feeling all too well. Tommy wanted to go home too.

The pair once again sat in silence, the night sky now twinkling with bright stars above them. Tommy wanted to do anything, hell, he would do everything to make Tubbo feel better, to feel at home... As long as Tubbo was happy, he would be happy. Thoughts swirled in Tommys head, nearly making him dizzy before one had struck him like lighting, and a familiar feeling swelled in his chest. Determination.

"Let's run away."

"...What?"

Tubbo looked up from the ground, blinking at Tommy with a confused look.

"You heard me. Let's run away. Far away, as far as the sun will take us. No one else, just us." Tommy said, a spark lighting up his eyes.

"B-But, what about everyone here? What will they think?" He asked, looking around at the destroyed terrain around him.

"Who cares what they think! Tubbo each and every one of them had nearly cost us out lives. Tubbo, what else do we have to lose?" Tommy said, now standing up from the bench. "Lets make a new home. No explosions. No betrayal. Somewhere safe. A place we can truly, truly call home." Tubbo looked up towards his friend, a nostalgic glint in his eyes.

"C'mon. Run away with me." Tommy said firmly, putting his hand out to help his friend up from the bench. A moment of silence filled the space between them briefly before Tubbo firmly grasped Tommys hand, pulling himself up from the bench.

"Let's do it. Let's go home."


End file.
